


lying helpless in her arms

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, MI5 involved, Post-SPECTRE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Победы и поражения - лишь стороны одной медали.





	lying helpless in her arms

**Author's Note:**

> пост-"Спектр"; упоминается канонная смерть второстепенных персонажей; в названии использована строчка из песни Брайана Адамса «When You Really Love A Woman»

— Сэр?

Голос Манипенни пробивается к нему словно издалека. Он реагирует не сразу — медленно поворачивается к ней корпусом, продолжая смотреть на другую сторону моста. Туда, где скрылась спина Бонда.

Ещё один его провал. Ещё одна часть наследия Оливии Мэнсфилд, которое он не смог сохранить.

С другой стороны — зачем Бонду оставаться, если отдела «00» больше нет?

— Сэр, — повторяет Манипенни с большей настойчивостью и решительно берёт его под локоть. — Нам пора уходить.

Он наконец отворачивается — и видит сэра Джонатана собственной персоной, страшно недовольного, с сердитой складкой, перечеркнувшей лоб. Тот яростно втолковывает что-то растерянному констеблю, и Мэллори невольно улыбается. Он искренне сочувствует парню: испытать на себе раздражение сэра Джонатана — крайне неприятный опыт.

— Гарет, — требовательно восклицает сэр Джонатан, перехватив его взгляд, и, позабыв о констебле, устремляется к Мэллори. Его трость стучит о покрытие моста как-то по-особенному возмущённо.

— Прости, ничем не могу помочь, — легкомысленно роняет Мэллори и идёт к спуску с моста. 

— Гарет! Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?! Мне сообщили, что Дэнби мёртв...

— Да, я тоже об этом слышал.

Перед глазами встаёт распластанное на асфальте тело в луже крови и серебрящееся вокруг стеклянное крошево. На его запястьях, должно быть, останутся следы от пальцев Дэнби, так отчаянно пытавшегося оттолкнуть его пистолет.

— Я хочу знать всё! — Сэр Джонатан едва поспевает за ним, отчаянно хромая.

— Я вряд ли могу тебе в этом помочь, — извиняется Мэллори, почти добравшись до машины. Таннер уже заводит двигатель, явно уловив настроение бывшего шефа.

Сэр Джонатан резко вытягивает трость, и Мэллори, едва не споткнувшись об неё, вынужден всё же остановиться.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? Я уволен. Моего отдела больше не существует. В чём бы ни был замешан Дэнби — вам с Клэр придётся разбираться с этим самим. Меня лишили соответствующего допуска.

Мэллори прекрасно знает, что несёт чушь. Он нужен им. Теперь, когда едва созданное единое управление разведки лишилось своего главы, комитету по разведке просто необходим его опыт. Даже если его не восстановят в должности руководителя Секретной Службы, что крайне маловероятно.

Но сейчас Мэллори просто хочет отдохнуть. Попросить Таннера отвезти его домой, достать из бара бутылку дорогого виски, подаренного всё тем же сэром Джонатаном год назад, и как следует напиться: то, что ему так и не удалось сделать накануне.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он садится в машину. Сэр Джонатан больше не пытается его остановить.

Таннер отвозит его домой и уезжает вместе с уснувшим на заднем сидении Кью.

Манипенни выходит вместе с Мэллори, сославшись на то, что хочет проветрить голову и прогуляться.

— Как вы, сэр? — спрашивает она, когда «лэнд ровер» Таннера скрывается за углом.

Мэллори глубоко вдыхает стылый осенний воздух и думает, что давно не чувствовал себя таким уставшим.

— Вы можете перестать называть меня «сэр», мисс Манипенни, — невпопад отвечает он. — Я вам больше не начальник.

Она широко улыбается и качает головой.

— Только если вы перестанете называть меня «мисс Манипенни».

— Справедливо... Ив. 

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Он пожимает плечами.

— На него сложно ответить. Мне пришлось как следует побегать, мою машину впечатали в стену бронированным фургоном, я столкнул с высоты в пару десятков метров человека, который пытался меня убить, и всё это никак не изменило того факта, что я облажался. 

— Облажался? — удивляется Манипенни. — Вы с Кью предотвратили активацию программы «Девять глаз», а Бонд обезвредил и передал в руки полиции опасного преступника. Я бы назвала это победой.

— Мы потеряли МИ-6. Потеряли отдел «00». Что бы ни происходило дальше, в объединение разведок вгрохано слишком много средств, чтобы премьер-министр пошёл на попятный. Я пришёл в МИ-6, чтобы исправить ошибки, допущенные моей предшественницей, но система, построенная Оливией Мэнсфилд, при всех своих недостатках работала и приносила плоды. Я же оставил после себя выжженное пепелище.

Он не знает, зачем говорит это ей. Не уверен даже, что Манипенни это интересно. В конце концов, кто он для неё? Недолго протянувший начальник, к которому она не успела толком привыкнуть и из-за которого, впридачу, лишилась статуса полевого агента. Скорее всего, она только и ждёт, когда он заткнётся, чтобы вежливо пожелать ему спокойной ночи и уйти.

— Тебе нужно выпить, — бескомпромиссно заявляет Манипенни, беря его за руку. Она явно не собирается никуда уходить.

И он позволяет завести себя в дом, снять с себя пальто и всунуть себе в руки стакан. Он почти не удивляется тому, как уверенно Манипенни чувствует себя в его квартире: она бывала здесь несколько раз — завозила документы, забирала обратно, однажды проведала его, когда он несколько дней не приезжал в офис, свалившись с простудой. Опытному разведчику достаточно и одного визита, чтобы запомнить расположение комнат и мебели в них.

Виски обжигает горло, оставляя после себя шоколадную горечь с лёгким привкусом яблока. Он вспоминает, что ничего толком не съел за сегодня. С алкоголя на голодный желудок его развезёт очень быстро.

— Тебе не стоило приходить, — говорит он, очень хорошо зная, что прав.

— Тебе не стоит оставаться одному, — возражает Манипенни, и он, не отставляя стакан, обхватывает её за затылок свободной рукой и целует.

Он больше не её начальник, она больше не его личный ассистент. Она не обязана здесь находиться, а он не обязан делать вид, будто не замечает, что она женщина. Чертовски красивая, умная, обаятельная и совершенно незаменимая.

И он с трудом может вспомнить, когда в последний раз был с кем-то.

Манипенни улыбается ему в губы, отстраняется и, забрав его стакан, ставит оба на столик. А затем стягивает с себя блузку, расстёгивает бюстгальтер и кладёт ладонь Мэллори себе на грудь. И он понимает наконец, что всё это происходит на самом деле.

Он снова целует её и увлекает в спальню, на ходу стряхивая с себя пиджак и расстёгивая рубашку.

Одно это стоило того, чтобы позволить Бонду разнести к херам хоть полгорода.

Он сжимает губами её сосок, нежный и солоноватый на вкус; она обхватывает ладонью его член, направляя в себя. И последние мысли о чёртовом Бонде покидают голову Мэллори.

**Author's Note:**

> упомянутая в тексте Клэр — Клэр Довар, эпизодический персонаж из "Скайфолла" в исполнении Хелен Макрори


End file.
